This invention relates in general to a device for introducing an intubation device, such as an endotracheal tube, into a patient. In particular, this invention relates to an improved endotracheal tube insertion device that allows the user to simultaneously open the airway, view a patient's airway, accurately position an intubation device within the airway, and transmit a video image of the patient's airway to the operator and/or a medical professional located remotely from the patient.
Tracheal intubation typically includes placing a flexible plastic tube into the trachea or windpipe to maintain an open airway or to serve as a conduit through which to administer certain drugs. Tracheal intubation is frequently performed in critically injured, ill, or anesthetized patients to facilitate ventilation of the lungs, including mechanical ventilation, and to prevent the possibility of asphyxiation or airway obstruction. The most widely used method is orotracheal intubation, in which an endotracheal tube is passed through the mouth and vocal cords into the trachea.
Intubation is normally facilitated by using a conventional laryngoscope, a video laryngoscope, a flexible fiber-optic bronchoscope, or a flexible videoscope to identify the glottis and intubate the trachea of a patient, although other devices and techniques may be used. After the trachea has been intubated, a balloon cuff is typically inflated just above the far end of the tube to help secure the endotracheal tube in place, to prevent leakage of respiratory gases, and to protect the tracheobronchial tree from receiving undesirable material such as stomach acid. The endotracheal tube is then secured to the patient's face or neck and connected to a breathing device, such as a mechanical ventilator. Once there is no longer a need for ventilatory assistance and/or protection of the airway, the endotracheal tube is removed.
Many conventional tracheal intubations involve the use of a viewing instrument. For example, a conventional laryngoscope may consist of a handle containing batteries that power a light, and a set of interchangeable rigid blades, which are either straight or curved. This device is designed to allow the laryngoscopist to directly view the larynx.
Video laryngoscopes, flexible fiber-optic bronchoscopes, and flexible videoscopes have also become increasingly available. Video laryngoscopes are specialized rigid blade laryngoscopes that use a digital video camera sensor to allow the operator to view the glottis and larynx on a video monitor. In contrast to the conventional laryngoscope, a video laryngoscope allows the laryngoscopist to indirectly view the larynx. This provides a significant advantage in situations where the operator needs to see around an acute bend in order to see the glottis, and with otherwise difficult intubation procedures. Flexible videoscopes and fiber-optic bronchoscopes are not rigid instruments, and provide an even greater opportunity for visualizing the vocal cords due to their ability to fully manipulate the angle and position of the camera sensor and optics.
Successful endotracheal intubation requires adequate atraumatic laryngeal retraction, visualization of the vocal cords, positioning of the endotracheal tube, and a clear passage of the endotracheal tube into the trachea. Failure to adequately place the endotracheal tube within a few minutes often leads to permanent patient disability and even death. Currently available intubation instruments frequently lack the capability to meet one or more of these requirements.
Visualization of the vocal cords requires retraction of the tongue and laryngeal structures such as the epiglottis. Large tongues, excessive oropharyngeal soft tissue, stiff and immobile necks, and unique patient anatomy can make vocal cord visualization challenging. The ability to retract and physically align the oropharyngeal and laryngeal structures properly for direct or camera assisted viewing with a rigid blade may be difficult or impossible. Flexible videoscopes and fiber-optic bronchoscopes are not able to retract the tongue and laryngeal structures.
Direct rigid blade laryngoscopy allows for adequate retraction of laryngeal structures, but is often limited in providing vocal cord visualization in certain patient populations (e.g., thick, stiff, and/or immobile necks) and can be traumatic when trying to improve the view by manipulating the rigid blade between the teeth and stretching the laryngeal tissues.
Indirect rigid blade videoscopes improve the field of vision over direct rigid blades, but because the camera tip is permanently mounted on a singular site on the rigid blade, practitioners must still use rigid blade manipulation to further improve or achieve visualization of the vocal cords, often resulting in trauma as occurs with direct oral laryngoscopy. Despite manipulating the rigid blade videoscope and its fixed camera, the angle, curvature, and depth is often limited and visualization of the vocal cords may not be achieved.
Flexible videoscopes and fiber optic bronchoscopes provide for multiple angles and depths of view. Unfortunately, they do not provide a means to retract the tongue and laryngeal tissues that allow for visualization of the vocal cords. Instead, one must use a separate airway to retract the tongue and/or a second practitioner to manually retract or displace the tongue or the mandible. Although it is known to use flexible fiber-optic bronchoscopes or flexible videoscopes during intubation when the patient is under general anesthesia, the use of such devices has the disadvantage of typically requiring two skilled individuals to intubate the patient. It is difficult to manipulate soft tissue in the larynx with flexible fiber-optic bronchoscopes and flexible videoscopes, and despite these maneuvers for visualization, the passage, and the delivery of the endotracheal tube into the trachea is often inhibited by the laryngeal structures.
Despite proper tissue retraction and visualization of the vocal cords with currently available instruments such as a direct laryngoscope, indirect video laryngoscope, or a flexible videoscope, the delivery, placement, and passage of the endotracheal tube is often challenging. Stiff, rigid, and potentially traumatic stylets are frequently shaped and placed within the endotracheal tube, to give more control and guidance to the endotracheal tube tip in the direction of the visualized vocal cords. However, once the rigid stylet has been manually shaped, the user must work with that specific curvature and shape. If the curvature and shape is not satisfactory, the user must stop the laryngoscopy, remove all of the equipment, manually reshape the stylet, and start the procedure over from the beginning.
It is often the case with flexible videoscopes, flexible fiber-optic bronchoscopes, and rigid direct or indirect laryngoscopes, that visualization of the vocal cords may be achieved wherein placement of the endotracheal tube tip is at the vocal cords, or the flexible scope is within the trachea, but the passage of the endotracheal tube tip through the larynx between the vocal cords and into the trachea is obstructed. The leading edge of the endotracheal tube tip often collides with laryngeal structures, such as the arytenoids or the anterior wall of the trachea, preventing smooth passage of the endotracheal tube into the trachea.
In urgent and emergency situations, especially in locations remote from a hospital, the use of flexible video laryngoscopy or fiber-optic bronchoscopy may be limited, and personnel experienced in performing direct or indirect laryngoscopy are not always immediately available in settings that require emergency tracheal intubation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved structure for a device for introducing an endotracheal tube into a patient, wherein such an improved device allows the user to simultaneously open the airway, view a patient's airway, accurately position an endotracheal tube or other intubation device within the airway, and if desired, transmit a video image of the patient's airway to the operator and/or a medical professional located remotely from the patient.